Them Or Her
by dieonyourlips
Summary: Mamoru must choose between the two people who brought him into the world, or the one woman who completes it.
1. Chicken Noodle Soup

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Summary: Mamoru must choose between the people who brought him into the world, and the one woman who completes it.  
  
Do Or Don't  
  
"Come on Mamoru! What do you want for you birthday?" Usagi squealed, sitting down next to Mamoru, who was focusing on Usagi's school book.  
"Usagi, please, we need to focus on your studies." Mamoru scolded, picking up her school book, and placing it in her lap.  
"Mamoru, your avoiding the question, really, what do you want for your birthday?" Usagi said, sliding her book off her lap.  
Truth was, Usagi new Mamoru had a tough time around his birthday. Not having his parents around. It reminded him so much of the car crash that his parents were killed in. And no matter how hard Usagi tried, she couldn't seem to cheer him up. She only had a few more days to get his present too.  
"You know what I really want Usagi?" Mamoru said, leaning back on the couch.  
"No, I don't Mamo-chan, what is it?" Usagi said, smiling sincerely.  
"I want to learn more about my parents. Have a few more pictures of them." Mamoru said simply.  
Usagi cast her eyes down. How could she get Mamoru that?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi paced her room, grasping the Silver Imperium Crystal in her fist.  
"Okay, I'm going to do this…" She assured herself. She grunted. "I'm not going to do this…"  
Luna looked up at Usagi in confusion.  
"You are or aren't going to do what, exactly?" She asked.  
Usagi glanced down at Luna, she hadn't realized she was there!  
"Umm, take a bath." And before Usagi could say anymore, she dashed into the bath room.  
  
Usagi stepped out of the bath tub, she looked in the mirror cabnit on the wall, and picked up the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
"I'm going to do this…" She said confidently, lifting the Silver Crystal, and closing her eyes.  
  
A bright light shot out of the Tsukino house, and Usagi was no longer in the bathroom…  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh… just five more minutes…" Mamoru mumbled, turning away from his alarm clock.  
"I don't have five minutes, Mamo-Chan." A soft, innocent voice replied.   
Darien blinked, he could almost swear he just heard a voice… He turned slowly to see Usagi, but transparent, as if she were just a spirit.  
"U-Usako, what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked, turning off his alarm clock.  
"Mamo-Chan, this is your birthday present." Usagi smiled.  
"Ummm…" Mamoru said, not completely understanding.  
"I have brought your parents back from the dead." Usagi said.  
"What?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yesterday you wished for more pictures, now you can take them, but you can also get to truly know your parents. But Mamo-Chan… Please, in their minds they have been here all along. There was never a car accident." Usagi explained.  
"Why aren't you here though, why are you like this?" Mamoru asked, looking at Usagi.  
"I used the Crystal. As of now, I don't exist, and never have." Usagi said, a sad look in her eyes.  
"What, but, you'll come back, right?" Mamoru asked, getting up to touch Usagi.  
"At 11:59, the night of your birthday, you must make that decision, keep your life with your parents, or bring me back." Usagi said quickly, her eyes searching Mamoru's.  
"Well, that's easy… I want you…" Mamoru winced.  
"You can't be sure. Make your decision at 11:59 on your birthday. And Mamo-Chan, no matter what you choose, I'll still love you." Her voice got far away, and she slowly flickered away.  
Mamoru sighed, and his phone began to ring.  
"Hello?" Mamoru answered, brushing back his hair with his fingertips.  
"Hi, sweetheart! Your father and I were wondering if you were coming in for work today, you said you weren't feeling well yesterday." A woman, who sounded to be around 40, replied.  
"Um… Yeah, I'm coming… Uh… Where exactly do I work again?" Mamoru asked. Usagi's voice, reminding him that they believed they had been alive all this time rang in his ear.  
"Oh dear, you must be really sick, I'll bring some chicken noodle soup over. Lie down. I'll be there in a split second." The woman hung up, and Mamoru pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, before he hung up, and went to his closet.  
"Where'd all my clothes go???" Mamoru said, pulling back the closet full of designer suits. Mamoru whimpered, and his doorbell rang.  
"C-coming!" Mamoru called.  
'Jee, when she says she'll be over in a split second, she means it.' Mamoru observed, opening the door.  
"Sweetheart! Your not dressed! Oh, are you having trouble picking out what suit your going to wear again? Well, I'll help!" Chirped the woman.  
'Choosing a suit? They're all the same!' Mamoru thought, walking after the woman.  
She pulled out a suit and brushed it off.  
"There you go, I'll go warm up the soup while you get changed." The woman smiled.  
'Oh, yeah, this is going to be a tough decision, Usako, or the Lifetime movie channel. Oh, what shall I do.' Mamoru mocked, closing the door and pulling on his pants.  
  
----------------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Another short one, but oh well. Let me know if you like this one by reviewing!  
Thanks,  
CelestialShadow 


	2. Seduction

Authors Notes: I haven't written in months guys, I've nearly completely forgotten about Sailor Moon, and I used to be so in love with it. I'm pretty sure I'll just finish off all my stories and get on with other things, though I will still put heart into these. Thank you all that have been so supportive and asking for updates and such. :) p  
  
Them Or Herbr  
  
Chapter Twop  
  
Mamoru walked into his living room, and looked to the side to see his mother, or the woman he presumed to be his mother, setting a bowl of soup on the table. He smirked.br  
  
"So uh, Mom, I'm really not feeling ill, but I uhh, think I hit my head pretty hard yesterday and umm, if you could just tell me where I -"br  
  
Mamoru was cut short as he heard the door open behind him. He turned, and saw what he thought was an aged reflection.br  
  
"Hey son, how are you feeling?"br  
  
"He's delusional, Aaron. He's been talking nonsense all morning." Mamoru's mother replied.br  
  
"Aww, bless. Do you think he's fit for work, Sherry?" Mr. Chiba asked.br  
  
"Absolutely n -"br  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." Mamoru cut in.br  
  
Mamoru's mother looked at him stubbornly, and then turned to the soup. She poured a ladel full into a cup, and turned back to the two.br  
  
"IAtleast/i drink this, Mamoru." She sighed.br  
  
"Of course, Mom." He smiled, and took a sip. He was enjoying this parent-child conversation more than he thought he would mere moments ago.br  
  
"Alright Mamoru, ready to go?" His Dad asked.br  
  
"I think so."br  
  
"Then lets not keep them waiting," his father winked, opened the door, and off they walked.p  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"He seems to be enjoying himself." Usagi smiled. She felt a hand be placed on her shoulder, and looked back.br  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted, Princess?" Sestuna asked.br  
  
"I never said I wasn't glad he's happy. That's all I really want for him...happiness."p  
  
------------------------------p  
  
"So, where exactly are we going again?" Mamoru asked, walking at a pace that could very easily be confused as jogging.br  
  
"You must be iller than you look, boy. Why, we're going to Chiba Enterprises, you ought to know that." Mr. Chiba turned abruptly and headed into an eleven story building. Mamoru followed him, and when he arrived inside, he marveled at the brilliance of it all. The architectual genius behind a building as wonderful as that at which he was staring was obviously very great. He had never seen anything like it. He could just stare for hou-br  
  
"Um, son?" Mamoru looked over to see his father staring at him strangely. "You're staring at a wall."br  
  
"Aha, sorry about that, I uh, thought I saw something."  
  
Mr. Chiba nodded, not taking his eyes off of Mamoru, and then, as if he was trying to reassure himself of his son's sanity, turned away and kept walking.br  
  
Mamoru would have continued to follow his father if he had not seen his name on a nearby door. He opened it and stepped inside, closing it silently behind him.br  
  
The office was nicely furnished, but there were no pictures on the wall. br  
  
iReminds me of home before I met --/i... he knew there was a name that followed that. He was sure of it. But who's...?br  
  
He was taken from his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door.br  
  
"C-come in!" He stuttered.br  
  
"Hello Mamoru." A very young, feminine, but deep voice... It struck him as rather...sexy?br  
  
"Yeah, um, hi." He replied, trying not to stare at the short, blackhaired lady's voluptious body before him. He knew he shouldn't (though he wasn't sure why) , but he found his gaze slowly falling towards her chest. It was hard not to really, as she was bending over so provocatively.br  
  
"Have you finished my," she smirked, and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her, "paperwork?"br  
  
"I uh..." He looked around, and by a stroke of luck, saw a stack of paper with a yellow sticky note attatched to it that read, iFinished Paperwork for Melanie/i. "Melanie?"Br  
  
"Yes...?" She looked at him strangely. He smiled and grabbed the stack of paper.br  
  
"Here you go." He handed it to her and grinned toothishly. iNow that wasn't so hard./ibr  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru...oh, and are we still on for tonight?"br  
  
iHOLD ON!/i Police sirens suddenly sounded in his mind. There was a voice in his ear screaming, "WARNING! WARNING!" But he refused to listen.br  
  
"Of course...my place?"br  
  
"As always, Mamoru." She smiled seductively and left.br  
  
Mamoru wiped his brow. And then, another knock on his door. iNot again/i, he thought.br  
  
His father walked in.br  
  
"Your mother just dropped this off for you. You need to stop forgetting it." And at that, he put a breifcase on Mamoru's desk, and left.br  
  
Mamoru eyed the breifcase as if it was contaminated with the most deadly disease known to man. Slowly, cautiously, he opened it. Inside was a bunch of disorganized paper. He picked it up and started to shuffle it into a stack, when he realized there was something else there. He picked it up.br  
  
"A picture?" He mumbled. He stared at it. He saw himself, with his arm around someone...but that someone was invisible. And then it ocurred to him.br  
  
"Usako..." He smacked his forehead. "How could I have forgotten Usako??" 


	3. Movie Night

Author's notes: I realized the HTML in the last chapter messed up my formatting, but I can't be bothered to fix it. Maybe at a later time. Also - this story will probably only be one or two more chapters and then be over.   
  
Them Or Her  
  
Chapter Three  
  
For the next hour Mamoru searched his office for Melanie's number, soon discovering it pinned near a mirror in his office's bathroom. He dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hey, this is Melanie -" Her voice was still sexy as ever.  
  
"Hi Melanie, its Mamoru, I -"  
  
"...I'm not here at the moment, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible."  
  
'It's a damned answering machine,' Mamoru thought. He heard the tone and then began.  
  
"Yeah, hi Melanie. I really hate to do this over the phone, but it must have slipped my mind that I'm busy tonight...and tomorrow night for that matter," - tomorrow night, what was it he had to do? It was something late that night, he knew that. Ah, well, he knew he was busy that night and that's all that mattered. "- but I'll talk to you as soon as I can, alright? See you soon." He hung up.  
  
Wait - why had he said "see you soon"? He was choosing Usako, he would never see Melanie again. So why had he said it?  
  
And then he remembered what he was doing the evening of his birthday. He would have to make a decision between Usako and his parents. But he would, of course, choose Usako, right? Yeah...yeah...that's right...  
  
Mamoru was once again snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He was getting used to the sound and it no longer startled him. "Come in," he sighed.  
  
"It's lunchtime, son." It was Mr. Chiba. He had a hand in his pocket and was leaning against the doorframe. "Are you sure you feel alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine."  
  
"Alright then. Off to the Arcade we go. Maybe Motoki will be working there today - you can say hello."  
  
This surprised Mamoru. He had forgotten that the only one missing was Usako, not Motoki. Maybe his parents being alive wasn't so bad? No. No he couldn't think like that. He loved Usako.  
  
Mamoru and his father walked into the arcade and sat down at the barstool. Motoki walked by them and smiled, "And what will it be today, gentleman?"  
  
"A burger for me. Hold the onions." Mr. Chiba replied. Motoki then turned his focus to Mamoru.  
  
"Oh, um, I'll have a burger and a chocolate milkshake."  
  
Motoki laughed. "You know we don't have milkshake's. I'm guessing you want a coffee, smartass?"  
  
Mamoru looked bewildered. The Arcade had always had milkshakes. It was one of their specialties. "Yeah, coffee."  
  
Just as Motoki arrived with their orders, he heard the sliding glass doors open. He turned his head and saw Usako's mother and father walk in.   
  
Their presence shocked him. They were dressed expensively, lots of jewels and expensive fabrics. Neither wore a smile as they approached Motoki.  
  
"Has Samuel been in this evening, Motoki?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Tsukino, he's right over there." Andrew pointed towards the video games, where a young boy was viciously playing a game.   
  
"Samuel!" His mother called.  
  
"Coming!" The young boy ran up beside his parents with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Did you have fun, Samuel?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
And with that, the family left.   
  
'They seem fine,' Mamoru thought. 'It's almost as if nobody care's that Usagi's not around... everyone's getting along fine.'  
  
It took him a moment to realize you can't miss someone if they were never there. And that explained alot of this. But everyone seemed to be - better? without Usako. He was wealthy and had a very successful business. He had both his parents. Andrew seemed happy as ever. Both of Usako's parents were rich...  
  
'STOP thinking like that!', he told himself. 'Everything's better with Usako, remember? The way she smiles and brightens up a room. The way she makes you feel whole..they way she -'  
  
"Have you even touched your lunch, son?" Mr. Chiba looked at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry. My mind was somewhere else," he replied.  
  
After they finished lunch he returned to his office and sat for the next three hours, trying to figure out just WHAT work he did. But without any luck, the day ended and he returned home.  
  
"Welcome back, you two!" His mother gave him a hug, and Mr. Chiba a peck on the lips. "How was work?"  
  
"Fine," they said in unison.  
  
"Good, good. It's movie night, and I've made popcorn. So why don't you two go change and then come out and watch the movie with me?"  
  
The men nodded and headed off to their seperate rooms. Mamoru found a dresser in the closet that he must have overlooked earlier, and inside were casual clothes. He threw some on and stepped back out to the living room to find his parents both already sitting on the couch.  
  
"Shh!" His mother whispered. "It's about to start!"  
  
For the next hour and a half, Mamoru and his parents were howling with laughter. Mamoru felt as if he had never laughed so hard in his life. His parents had to be the most entertaining people he'd ever met. And for that hour and a half, Mamoru did not think about Usako at all. And not long after the movie ended, Mamoru went to sleep with a smile on his face, for the first time in 14 years... 


End file.
